Fear of The Moon
by Mamafoxi
Summary: All her life she's looked up to Hunters and what they do. Hoping she'll present as an Alpha so she can work like them. But when she hunts her first werewolf, it triggers her presenting. Now an Omega with a link to her Alpha, Y/n must find the one who knows her better than all else aand hopefully live through it.


Her dreams have been peaceful for the most part on the eve of her sixteenth birthday, the light of the full moon bathing the room in soft, calming light. She dreamt of running through the forest, deer, and wolves running along with her. Though that's where the pleasant dream ended, and the waking nightmare began. The burning of fire took over her body, making her back arch sharply off her bed and her fingers dig into the mattress under her. A growl echoed through her mind, a wave of hunger and the urge to hunt pounding with increasing force behind her eyes. The burning sensation quickly escalated to a searing pain as she awoke to reality with a scream. Her Alpha of a mother was the first one to come into the room, a loaded shotgun in hand to take care of whatever was hurting her daughter. "Y/n!" She dropped the gun and swiftly slid into bed next to her, pulling the unpresented teen against her chest as she rubbed her back. "Shhhhh...I'm here, you're safe…" Her mother knew she was lying. She had not a clue what was causing this pain to her daughter, and for a split second she could have sworn that y/n smelt like an unknown male. "Shhhhh…. y/n"

She just sobbed, her body trembling as the hunger ate away at her mind, threatening to devour it. She couldn't see the look of fear and unease on her mother's face as she mirrored the look with her meek, omega father. Her mom stayed with her until the morning sun rose and bathed the room with golden light. To her, it seemed the light scared away the demons hurting her as Y/n slipped into a listless sleep. Her mother frantically double checked all her wardings and defenses, a growl constantly on her lips. How dare this entity, force or whatever it was, come into her den, scare her pup and her Omega. She was going to have its head if she ever found it. With the whole day spent on checking and rechecking every sigil, every line of salt along each entrance and window, Y/n's mother peeked in on her daughter. Her mate, Daniel, giving a small whimper of submission as he stepped next to his wife. "Do you think she'll be alright Sam?"

She sighed, lifting and dropping her shoulders in a shrug of defeat. "I don't know Daniel…I really don't. But we'll bring her to the doctors tomorrow. It could be something to do with her presenting, she's late."

Dan could read between the lines, he knew his mate's past of hunting the supernatural. It was how they had met, she had ended up saving him from a wendigo in the Rockies. Honestly, having his mate be terrified scared him more than whatever was happening to their daughter.

Y/n slept well that day, but part of her mind knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. The same thing happened that night, the burning that turned into a tearing. Sam scrambled to get a circle of salt around the bed while her daughter screamed and cried out in pain. But nothing helped. She writhed as her mind and body were bombarded by sensations. The pain of her body being twisted and broken, the hunger, the need to hunt, the growling that whispered to her during it all. Her parents could watch in terror and try to console their pain racked child. The last night of the full moon was the worst as Y/n tried to claw off her skin, growling over and over that it was too tight. And as soon as the next day came, Sam and Dan took her to a doctor in ER. They explained what had happened the three nights before and that even at sixteen she had yet to present. The doctor, a young beta man prescribed her a pill to take every night to try and trigger her presentation. His line of thinking is that the hormones in her brain were triggering the pain and symptoms that she was experiencing. That night she climbed into bed with great unease, she took one of the pills and settled under the covers.

Her dreams went back to the norm, peaceful and calm. The full moon had passed, and her dreams were per the norm. Her sixteenth birthday party had been held in a hall with all her Alpha, Omega and Beta friends even though she still hadn't presented yet, even with the pills. But if she was honest, that fact alone frightened her more than the dreams she had during the full moon. Though she was still worried about what had happened and she brought this up to her mom. It was too bad they weren't much help. Her mother brushed it off, rather unsuccessfully at that, saying, "It's just the pain of presenting." Her father, of course, had sided with his Alpha, saying he felt the same pain when he presented. Though there was something that they weren't telling her. She had to wonder if maybe they were right, but she doubted it. Nor would she question her mother further about it, her word was law as Alpha in a family with an Omega and unpresented child.

Y/n curled up on her bed, knees pressed against her chest as she stared at the nearly full moon that shone its beautiful and foreboding light through her window. She still had so many questions, she knew her mom was a hunter, so she wondered if something supernatural had caused last month's pain. But that was impossible, her mom had turned the house into a veritable fortress against all things that went bump in the night. The night the full moon came left her sleepless, waiting for the pain to start. Which it did right on cue. Though it was tempered with pleasure...she still felt bones crackling, fangs replacing teeth and claws tearing her fingertips, but it felt thrilling and powerful. It made her laugh instead of scream, the laugh of a hunter. She stilled though, silent and motionless when a voice whispered in her mind. Hunt, Kill kill kill. She glanced towards her door, an idea forming in her mind. She knew her mom had a few hunts that she had to wait for before she could kill the beast. One of which was an alone werewolf. With a stealth that both scared and surprised her, she crept into her mom's depository of weapons and grabbed her mom's silver edged knife. She quickly packed a duffle bag of extra clothes and bandages, she didn't know what she was doing but this voice did, and she'd follow it. She felt a calm sense of pride come over her as she silently slipped out of the house.

She slung the duffle bag over her shoulder as she climbed onto her dirt bike and started it. The engine blazing to life, her eyes taking on a silver tint in the light. She peeled out of the driveway and headed north, following the leads that her mom had discovered. Which turned out to be correct. She found a man, hunched over and feasting on a Beta's heart just outside of the city. She grabbed her knife, steeling herself against the fear that pierced her heart. This was a monster, blood and gore smeared all over his face and lower arms. She felt a growl rise in her throat as she lunged at him. He struck back with a slashing of his claws, managing to hit her midsection when she tried to dodge. She laid her hand over the three deep slashes now bleeding heavily from her side and pounced on the monster, sinking the silver knife into the heart of the thing. She howled in victory, the feeling of it new to her. She felt that pride swell up again in the back of her mind and for a moment she thought that maybe what was happening to her wasn't bad. In school, they taught of rare instances where a person was born with a link to their soulmate. She looked down at her bleeding side, wondering if her soulmate could feel the pain she was in.

She collapsed cross-legged next to the werewolf's body and started to stitch up the gashes, hissing in pain. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured it over the wound. "Fuck!" She screamed in pain, wrapping the bandage around her torso before she stood. A secondary pain filled her mind as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Now, this was a pain she knew about, she was presenting. She whimpered out, scenting herself. The soft smell of berries filled her nose, Omega. She had presented as an Omega. She whined out, of course, it was the one thing that she didn't want to be. She grunted at the pain from her wound and the pain in her belly, she knew she'd have maybe a few days at most before her first heat hit her. She climbed on the dirt bike, starting it back up as she glanced back at the corpse of the man. She wondered if he had been born like that, born into being something he never wanted. For a second she felt pity for him, the both of them being something they never wanted for themselves, she had always thought she would have presented as an Alpha like her mother. Strong, brave and able to take care of herself. She wanted to be a hunter like her mom, saving people, hunting things. Turning it into a true family business. She sighed, it looked like those dreams were dashed for good. She'd have to find an Alpha and live her life as their property. Y/n shook the tears from her eyes, focusing on the road as another wave of pain from her belly swept over her. Just a few more miles and she'd be home. The rest of the way passed in a blur as her home came into view. Her mother was waiting for her as soon as she climbed off her bike. Y/n flinched as her mother yelled in that Alpha tone she only used when she needed to discipline her.

"What the hell were you thinking y/n! Going off to track a werewolf by yourself?! It could have killed you!" Her mom stopped yelling when she caught the scent. Omega. "Y/n did you…. did you present?! Y/n that was an Alpha male turned werewolf he could have raped you and killed you!"

Y/n couldn't take her mother's yelling anymore, the pain in her side and the cramps in her stomach distracting her. "Well I'm not dead, that werewolf is! If you hadn't treated this all like it was nothing, then maybe I would still be inside in my bed. But no mom you and dad were afraid of what happened last month!" She tried to use the Alpha tone that her mom used but to no avail. What came out was angry omega and a few weak growls. "No instead I hunted, I did what you do, and I killed the fucker. I did what the voice in my mind urged me to do and I emerged alive."

Her mother stopped. "What voice? During the attacks?" She stepped closer to her daughter and pulled her in tight. "Honey did he bite you?" She searched over y/n's body for any bites. Relived, she bought her inside to inspect her wounds. "So, you killed it just with instinct…" Y/n could have sworn she heard pride in her mother's voice and she looked up at her with wide eyes. "I think you're ready. In the morning, I'm going to start teaching you."


End file.
